Battling the Skulls (TGTQ)
This is how Battling the Skulls goes in The Great Toa Quest. Toa and ponies continue their quest Pohatu: Careful. I smell a trap. Rarity: Well, I certainly can't see one. steps on a panel which caused the gate to close around them and lock itself Tahu: No problem, I'll think of a plan. Kopaka: That would take forever. Follow my lead instead. Fluttershy: If that's okay. and Kopaka stare and prepare to fight when Onua get in their way Onua: United, remember? Applejack: Yeah. Pohatu: You're loud enough to wake the dead. Rarity: And burst our eardrums, darlings. Gali: Pohatu's right. Be quiet, we don't know what's behind that gate. Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Lewa: If you ask nicely, I might tell you. Pinkie Pie: Maybe you should check it out. flies away. A hand pops out of the ground and . A stray shot misses Tahu Tahu: We're under fire! Kopaka: I hate fire. Fluttershy: What's going on? look up to see several Skull Warriors firing their Freeze Bow Rapid Shooters at them Skull Warriors on the ground rise from their graves Gali: Bury them, Onua! They're blocking our way out! Rainbow Dash: We need to move fast. swings his hammer to the ground. The impact cause the ground to shake as the Skull Warriors on the ground fall as well as unintentionally destroying the bridge in the process. Gali and Rainbow Dash give Onua a questionable glares Pohatu: There is no way out. Rarity: We can't give up, darling. Tahu: Everyone stand united! [ Kopaka: Where is Lewa? Fluttershy: I don't know. Skull Warriors continue to fire their Freeze Bow Rapid Shooters at them looks around but Lewa is nowhere to be seen Kopaka: Did Lewa run away? Fluttershy: Where could he be? Gali: No. He just flew in. Rainbow Dash: Here he comes now. flies into the scene and lands Toa and ponies defeat the rest of the Skull Warriors Kopaka: What took you so long, Lewa? Fluttershy: Yeah. Where were you? Lewa: I spotted an arena. It could be fun. Pinkie Pie: Yippee! Kopaka: We're not looking for fun. We're looking for Ekimu and Twilight. Fluttershy: We can't stop. Gali: We still need to get pass the gate first. Rainbow Dash: Yeah! grabs a boulder and throws it at the gate, destroying it. The heroes move on as Lewa, Pinkie Pie, Gali, Rainbow Dash, Onua, and Applejack stare wide eyed at Pohatu for such generosity Slicer spots Pinkie Pie Skull Slicer: This pony is perfect. Slicer hides move on Pinkie Pie: What about the arena? Kopaka: We're not going to the arena. Follow me. Fluttershy: Yeah. Come on. Pinkie Pie: I go where I want, Freeze-brain. leaves and Skull Slicer follows Pie goes to the arena, unaware Skull Slicer is stalking her Pinkie Pie: Wow, this place is nice. sees the rules of the arena Pinkie Pie: Neat. she ready, Skull Slicer sneaks up behind Slicer uses his Mask Grabber to snatch Pinkie Pie's Element of Laughter from her neck Pinkie Pie: Hey! Give that back! runs off as the other ponies and Toa arrive Tahu: We took a wrong way. Kopaka: No. The wrong way was the one taken by Pinkie Pie. [ Fluttershy: She may be a crazy pony but she knows how to get a task done. smiles notices Pinkie's element is missing Lewa: Pinkie Pie. Where's your Element? Pinkie Pie: at Skull Slicer He has it. Slicer goes into the arena with Pinkie Pie's element while laughing maniacally ponies and Toa follow Tahu: There! at Skull Slicer Skull Slicer: Ha Ha Ha, ha ha-ha. Slicer uses his upper right arm and lower left arm to put Pinkie Pie's Element of Laughter around his neck and begins using it as a green orb appears on the Element of Laughter Kopaka: What's happening? Pohatu: There's a special link between wielder and element. Rarity: That's weird. Gali: So, Skull Slicer is stealing Pinkie Pie's energy? Rainbow Dash: Weird. Onua: How is that possible? Applejack: Our friendship is what keeps us bonded. They might be trying to break that apart. sees a lever Pohatu: The lever. Onua, go bash. charges and the walls were about to crush him when they stopped Onua: Huh? looks up to see Kopaka has blocked the walls Kopaka: You're welcome. Slicer brings out his three Hook Blades, two in his upper right hand and two in his lower right and left hands as he holds his Mask Grabber in his upper left hand. Pohatu uses his Stormerangs to pin Skull Slicer to a wall, making him drop his Hook Blades in his lower arms. Skull Slicer uses his Mask Grabber to try and grab Kopaka's mask, but Kopaka blocks its path with his shield and uses it to snatch Skull Slicer's Mask Grabber away from him. Kopaka and Tahu charge and one platform sends Kopaka flying. Tahu reaches Skull Slicer and knocks away the Hook Blade in his lower right arm. Skull Slicer then grabs Tahu Kopaka: Tahu, you're in my way! moves him aside. Tahu moves his head out of the way and Kopaka punches Skull Slicer so hard, the Element of Laughter comes flying off his neck Onua: Get off the floor! Applejack: Okay. smashes the lever floor collapses Skull Slicer: AHHHHH!!!! floor rebuilds and the heroes and Kopaka puts the Element of Laughter back on Pinkie Pie's neck and the green orb disappears Pinkie Pie: How did you do? Onua: I hit the lever. Applejack: Cool. Lewa: Without breaking anything? Pinkie Pie: Neat. lever falls off and rocks fall on our heroes Toa and ponies are stuck under rocks Lewa: Onua Oh, without breaking anything huh? Pinkie Pie: Eek! Gali: We're trapped. Rainbow Dash: What do we do? Pohatu: Oh, this is ridiculous. I didn't sign up for this mission. Rarity: Keep calm, darlings. Tahu: None of us did. We just seemed to fall from the stars. to Tahu: (voice) Not knowing our purpose. The Equines were in danger. [Flashback to Gali: Skull Spiders everywhere. Rainbow Dash: Pohatu: Helping their Lord to try and reclaim Equestria. Rarity: [Flashback to the past when at last came the return of the Lord of Skull Spiders to the Region of Stone. Pohatu walks through a canyon as blue Skull Spiders with stingers slowly approach from the sides ends Onua: Even underground. Applejack: to [Flashback ends Tahu: The Protectors would just keep on fighting. to Tahu: (voice) For us to get the golden masks. [Flashback to [Flashback ends Onua: They gave us purpose. Applejack: Kopaka: It is our duty to save Equestria. Fluttershy: Okay. Pohatu: I agree. But we're still stuck. Rarity: How do we get unstuck? Lewa: Wait. I feel a breeze. There must be a tunnel behind these rocks. Pinkie Pie: Really? Kopaka: Lewa Breeze? What are you, the Master of Air? Fluttershy: Wow. Onua: Lewa is right. Stand back. Applejack: Get behind me, everypony. [ [ Onua: A graveyard. Applejack: Kopaka: Look for Ekimu's tomb. Fluttershy: [ Gali: I don't feel like asking the neighbors for directions. Rainbow Dash: Lewa: We could just take a peak inside the building with the huge Mask Maker sign. Pinkie Pie: [ Tahu: Let's go! No stopping us now. steps on a bone and two Skull Scorpios show up Pohatu: I hate scorpios. Skull Scorpio uses its tail to snatch Rarity's Element of Generosity from her neck Rarity: Hey! [ [ [ Kopaka: Stay and fight, coward. Fluttershy: [Lewa [ Kopaka: That was...solid work. Fluttershy: [